


My best friend / boyfriend is a merman

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: It all stared at infancy





	1. Chapter 1

Usually a family would keep an eye on their small infant who could barely walk let alone taking swimming lessons. So it was a big shock to Shiro when Keith suddenly was gone. Living by a beach was fun and all but not when your little baby ninja brother all of the sudden disappeared so he called his friend and himself and said friend went to go look around surely he couldn't have gone far. 

Keith was peacefully walking by the shoreline a flower in his hand as he looked on the ground he wasn't an idiot he knew to avoid water if at all cost basic information and if he was stuck to keep your head up. So he was just freely roaming around. Spotting an empty shell he went and grabbed it

The ocean slightly touched his skin as it back away in the water he could see something emerging something blue and quite honestly charming to the small baby. So he took his step in but only being ankle high compared to him. Slowly and surely he saw the ocean back away a small little beam of water sticking up and inside another being. 

Keith looked confused and tilted his head a bit to show how confusing this was. This other baby was in the water and not keeping his head up. 

It to tilted it's head before the ocean set the baby down to Keith's level. Both staring at eachother. Keith dropped the shell and grabbed onto the baby's face trying to pull said being out of danger but the ocean retaliated and pulled against Keith. 

"No! Up up" Keith repeated slipping on the sand sending him into the water. Now his training took place and his face and body turned to the surface floating enough to let him breathe and waited. That's all he could really do till someone found him. 

Keith felt pushing and before he knew it he was on the shore. Land. Keith turned around and saw the same baby had pushed him out not fully realizing that this baby didn't just look wierd it was wierd. One large fin and small fins as well. Keith never had seen anything like this. Not that he'd seen much either being a small baby. 

He looked over and picked the baby up he was smaller than Keith and didn't stand at all instead fell face flat on the sand. Keith noticed the pretty and shiny jewelry on said hands and poked at it making the baby look up. 

"Shiny" the baby replied almost unrecognizable due to the 'y' sound being more squeaky. "Name Lance" the baby now Lance pointed to himself Keith tilted his head again before nodding. Lance took his small pearl bracelet off and handed it to Keith. Keith looked it over placing it on. "Keith!" 

Jolting the two babies looked around, Keith spotting Shiro right away before turning around Lance was gone the ocean back to it's normal state and his new jewelry still on his hand. "There you are look at you mom's going to kill me let's get you home" Shiro said picking him up. Keith looked out to the ocean his hand sticking out as he saw the same shiny blue color leave. "Up up!" He repeated but Shiro only glanced back. "Another day Keith"


	2. Ocean waters hide from the burning sun

"Psst Lance?" Keith whispered seeing how the sun had been setting so softly on the horizon reflecting on the ocean. He looked around himself hoping no other human was around and to his relief there wasn't which was great. He stared for a moment seeing the light blue shimmer comings his way but so slowly

He watched as the sun set many people wouldn't be out at this time either way so he removed his hood as he stared into the ocean he waited and waited before it finally became night. Tossing his surf board into the water as the calm ocean moved him towards open waters. "Lance" he waited before feeling a cold splash on his pale chest. 

"Hey keith! How you doing. Did you bring me something today?" Lance asked as he always had done since they could speak. 

"I did here it's a keychain of a mermaid" he said handing it over to Lance who happily took it and held it. 

And they remained quite for so long quite enough to allow Keith to almost fall asleep. The waves were so calm the stars so soothing whispering to the two friends as they watched. It amazed Keith how he tolerated the ocean so long. After all he's lost his only family to it. 

 

But now if wasn't the time no matter how much he wept. Shiro was gone and sadly that was it. And while he mourned and kept away like any person would he still went for Lance. Lance was the comfort the buffer between him and his fears. 

"Keith? What do you think would have happened if we never met?" Lance mumbled out so softly causing Keith to jump back awake he's thought about it but it still made him uncomfortable to think about it. A life without Lance? It seemed almost impossible now. 

"I'd be living on Lance you in the ocean. I couldn't have believed in mermaids you would have never gotten the small things I get you" Keith said turning to Lance who was looking up his gills moving just a tad signalling he was breathing slower than a human should. 

"Altea's royal courtship starts tomorrow" he mumbled in a saddened tone. Keith knew of this courtship ball thing. Lance had talked about his panic. He'd talked about how much he didn't want to court anyone he wasn't really truly interested in. But his father had high expectations. He wanted both his children to have wed and stated their families and started their own two other kingdoms across the ocean. 

"I'm going to try and not participate if I'm being honest I don't think I can handle it either" Keith sighed reaching for Lance's webbed hand. Lance looked at him his sky blue shade eyes mixed in with ocean color and the droplet pupils where what made Keith's breathe hitch. He could have thought he gotten used to it but he'd be lying to himself. 

"Lance.youll be ok like you always have" Lance smiled. He already knew his sister Allura would already have someone in mind who she'd like to court with but he sure didn't. It's not like you could court a human


	3. A father to please

Keith knew Lance couldn't come that day. Or for two more days while the courting dance had begun. So he didn't bother to much to try and swing out there. Yet his mind wondered. If Lance we're to find someone would he even have time for Keith?

Would Keith be just some background noise? Will he just be thrown out and forgotten. He didn't like how his mind went to that but it had even if he knew Lance would never do that. 

 

"Lance please just show up. I know you rather not do this but we must. What other choice do we have here. Father is expecting us to wed and or find our mate soon. I mean it's not like-" Allura cut herself off seeing as lance was placing his jewelry on and crown. "You haven't mated with that human have you?. Lance you know-" 

"Allura quit talking, last I checked I can't exactly mate with a human let alone court them. That's not how they work" landed explained leading himself and Allura to the ball room. 

Merman and mermaids puffed their tails out to show the two their impressive colors and veriety of suitors for them.

Lance rolled his eyes taking a seat next to Allura as they began to dance. Many found their own mates some guards and some suitors themselves. Allura and Lance stayed put before Allura's eyes were caught and she left to go and dance. 

 

Lance however stayed put he watched as many laughed and winked at him but he didn't respond to neither invitation. He just sat there bored out of his mind. 

"Lance my boy why aren't you dancing? At the very least you could dance with your sister or just dance alone" Coran piped up next to lance, Lance liked him like a father like figure. 

Coran to Lance was mostly father like. It just made Lance secure and made him feel safe. But sometimes Coran just followed the advice his father gave him. 

"Coran I'm not doing it. No one here is someone I have an interest in. Besides Allura found someone meaning that father will break this after he knows. I still can wait a year" 

Coran sighed chipping off some scales off of Lance's shoulders. "I know that but your father wants you to find someone. I mean when you were young you did flirt a lot, I guess he figured you could court at an earlier age." 

Lance sighed bringing his tail to wrap around himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mermaids live longer. So basically 3 human years are a year for them.


	4. Cave under the shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds a more private spot to talk with keith

After all that Lance was finally free. He felt bad yes for leaving all those broken hearted and the look his father had given him was petrifying. But for now he felt free and like he could swim for miles on end.thats a short summery of what Lance was doing anyways.far from land far from shore. He had to swim fast if he wished to meet Keith at their certain times. The stars shines and twinkled but it wasn't time to look for them. 

But something caught his attention. Under the mountain by the shore and beach came a soft glow. He pondered looking around seeing that Keith hadn't yet shown so he decided to investigate. A small cavern appeared before he swam around and above meeting what the glow was. 

Worms, larva above the cave top and he noticed that he couldn't see the stars, a secluded area Bellow the mountain. He smiled. But he didn't have time he had to see how Keith had been. He began to swim back to shore where the water was now calm and noticed Keith. Splashing he swam paster seeing Keith had begun to run at him leaving his board by the sand. Jumping Keith had caught him not falling down as lance was a light merman. They laughed, it was finally over and they could go back to their friendly talks at night. "Oh thank God, you have no idea how depressing some nights get" Keith said placing Lance down on the water. "Keith! I have something to show you. But you have to trust me" Raising a brow he wondered what he had to show him. But he trusted Lance so he took his webbed hand as lance pulled him down under water. Keith didn't panic. He understood Lance wouldn't let him drown. But he kept his eyes closed as his hands latched to his chest feeling the water swoosh by. And then he felt a warm damp air. Opening his eyes reluctantly at first but finally realizing where he was. A cave a secluded area with an underwater entrance. He looked around seeing some moss around the wave floor and glow works at the top. "I found it just a few minutes ago maybe we. Ould meet up our talks here in the morning. It's under the cliff" Lance said cheerfully as Keith took noticed that his marks were glowing. Keith loved that about Lance that no matter what he somehow found a way to make Keith's heart flutter. But it already was hard enough on the young adult.

I mean a man who married a merman it was kind of a crazy headline it's not like a lot of people would know about the supernatural and mythical stuff that really roams this Earth. I mean even shiro thought he had a wild imagination. 

"Keith um your kind of-" keith jumped to the water noticing exactly what he had been doing. He cleared his throat looking at the glow worms. "Well guess we won't have to be sleep deprived from now on huh?" 

Lance coughed his cheeks still glowing before turning around and jumped onto the moss. "Yeah I guess so"


	5. Biology of a merfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a little to curious

Keith laid on the moss on the cave. He waited for lance as usual except more comfortable knowing that Lance and Keith would be more secure talking to each other. 

"Keith guess what!" Lance said jumping up to the stone looking over to Keith. Keith yawned a bit looking over to Lance, who had a happy smile on

"What is it? "

"My sister she's having a baby" Lance said exited as Keith looked shocked. Woah he thought. 

"Awe man that's great so that makes you an uncle already at 17 huh?" Now Lance looked more confused. Seventeen? 

"Uh Keith. I'm not seventeen" 

Keith turned sharply at him. Keith was just 18 what does this guy mean by not being seventeen. "What? But then how old are you?" 

"I'm five" Keith would have fallen on the water if he didn't jump back to opposite way. Five? five? Was he born on a leap year or what? 

"What? But I'm 18 I've met you when we were babies."

 

Both stood confused as ever. Lance couldn't believe how fast humans aged. "Wait Lance how long are your years?" 

"1,095 days"

Keith chocked he knew his math well even if he rarely attended school anymore. "Your years are three to my own" Lance scrunched up his nose sticking his tongue out. "Meaning you are seventeen by my human standards and that would make me " Keith stopped, counting for a bit "six" 

Now that made more sense to Lance gasping a little. "So do you humans die faster?" He hated the lingering question. He knew the answer and was afraid to hear it at all. "Human usually live up to be 100 " Lance gulped nodding before turning up to look at the ceiling. The silence lingered for a while before Keith coughed. "So um your an uncle already?" Lance smiled when Allura told him his heart almost leaped out of his body. "Yes though I am surprised she took the mamal route instead of the fish route." Keith felt stupid for asking for him to clear up. "See merfolk have the ability to give birth in different ways. Either laying eggs and see how many are fertilized by their mate or either doing the deed and getting pregnant. Usually my family takes the fish route than the mamal route" "So you were born from an egg?" Keith asked as lance nodded. Now he heard everything. Maybe Keith had gotten to curious maybe he shouldn't have asked but the more he asked himself the more curious he became. "So are you taking that route when you , you know" Lance smiled at him chuckling which was more so chirping as a dolphin. "Well yes but you see my family has the ability to change their tails. So if I wanted to I could lay eggs and or get pregnant" Keith chocked. The thought of Lance carrying children? The thought of Lance carrying his own children. Could that be possible to even have any type of sexual intercourse with another species that isn't a human and still bear a child. And this thought process got really creepy. "So wait could merfolk have other species children? Like are you only limited or not?" Lance had a faint blush appear as he looked away. "Well there are a few merfolk who have had different varieties of tails such as sharks or seahorse tails. Though I haven't seen any. Humans no thats out of the question. My people are terrified of the surface" Lance said rolling on his stomach. As he crawled onto Keith's bare chest. "I'm lucky to have you" Keith smiled rubbing Lance's gills being careful. If they were caught by Lance's parents god knows what he say. I mean gills being touched was only preserved for your mate.


End file.
